


Pholus

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Hell on Wheels (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drabble, Drunkenness, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reverend Cole was blind, and only Thor could make him see. Set in Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pholus

Title: Pholus  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Characters: The Swede, Reverend Cole  
Words: 100  
Genre: General  
Summary: Reverend Cole was blind, and only Thor could make him see. Set in Season 2.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hell on Wheels.  
A/N: In centaur mythology, Pholus was a keeper of sacred wine.

 

The good Reverend Cole was pathetic. Once a man of faith, he now chiefly relied on his whiskey bottle and his own self-righteousness.

Neither truly helped him.

The alcohol clouded his mind. His judgment. His true desires. And, like a blind man, he couldn't see it.

Thor saw it. In fact, he could see that the reverend was a rather complex project that could be executed in several neat little stages.

Oh, how he would show him the consequences of what happened when a mind wasn't clear.

When you couldn't see the devil that was right in front of you...


End file.
